memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Montgomery Scott (Kelvin timeline)
|Star Trek (2009)}} (2263-) | Rank = lieutenant commander | Insignia = 60px|Badge insignia. Sleeve insignia. Epaulet insignia. | altimage = 220px|Character image. }} Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott was a 23rd century Human individual who served in the Federation Starfleet as an engineer, in the milieu of the Kelvin timeline created by 's time travel to the year 2233. After a mishap with a transporter, Scotty was sent to a mundane assignment as a punitive measure, but after helping escape from Delta Vega, Scotty was rewarded with a position as chief engineer of the . ( }}) Biography Early life and career Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott, son of Arlyne Jorgensen Scott and Montgomery Scott, Sr., was born in Scotland, Earth on March 3, 2222. Scott also had a younger brother named Robert, and a younger sister named Clara. ( ; ; ; ; }}; ) Scotty's sister is named "Fran" in TOS comic: "Who's Who in Star Trek, Issue 2" and TOS comic: "Retrospect". Other sources give her name as "Kristen" or "Mary". Scotty also had a nephew named Chris Scott. ( , Star Trek App) Montgomery Scott was the eldest son of an eldest son, and inherited a targe (round shield) and broadsword that had been handed down in his family for centuries. Scott's mother lived in Linlithgow, West Lothian, Scotland, and therefore Scott may have been born there. ( ) Other possible birthplaces for Scott include Aberdeen, where Scotty was a "pub crawler" in the prime timeline ( ); Elgin (named by Jimmy Doohan in a 1970s interview); and Glasgow ( ). The town of Linlithgow claims that Scotty will be born at Annet House, a merchant's dwelling built in 1787. In 2229, when Montgomery was seven, he met a five-year-old girl named Glynnis Campbell. ( }}) Scotty met in Aberdeen at age nine in 2231. ( ) As a teenager, Scott developed the Aberdeen Solution and it was published. In 2243 he graduated from the University of Edinburgh. The next year he enrolled at Starfleet Academy from which he graduated and was made Associate Engineer at the San Francisco Shipyards. (Star Trek App) Scotty was the former Academy aide for Admiral Archer's Advanced Relativistic Mechanics course and first in his class at Starfleet Academy, but his status was later revoked due to disciplinary action. ( ) After his debate with Admiral Archer, he tried to prove that his theory on transwarp beaming by transporting the Admiral's prized beagle somewhere. Unfortunately, he was unable to locate the beagle. ( }}; ) Delta Vega Scotty was then sent to the Delta Vega Federation outpost where he met Keenser, in late 2257, six months before the destruction of Vulcan. Scott was considered to be an outpost engineer. He believed his blunder with Archer's beagle was the real reason for him ending up there. During his time there Scotty bought a tribble from a trader named for his nephew. In 2258 Keenser brought him two visitors, and one Spock, who Scotty believed were sent by Starfleet to supply him. :The Star Trek app contradicts this by state that Scott's Delta Vega stay was "several years" as "System Engineer." Spock helped Scott perfect his theory on trans-warp beaming by giving him the finished version of the equation he had completed in the future. The final detail Scott needed was to construct the equations from the perspective that space itself was moving. Using the new calculations, Kirk and Scott were able to beam aboard the Enterprise while it was moving at warp. ( ; }}, }}) USS Enterprise thumb|left|Scotty in [[2258.]] Scotty was then named chief engineer of the , despite his bad luck in transporting into the Enterprise's coolant tank. Following Kirk taking command of the Enterprise, Scott was able to beam him and Spock aboard the Narada. Scotty was then able to beam Kirk, Pike, and Spock from their two different places at the same time. After the destruction of the Narada, Scott was forced to eject the warp core to create a blast to get the Enterprise away from the the black hole's gravity well. ( }}) As chief engineer, Scott made sure the Enterprise outperformed the propulsion metrics for ships. Starfleet had been worried about his logs, as the engineer criticized on multiple occasions the repair and procurement policies of Starfleet Engineering. (Star Trek App) Scott was then present on the bridge as the Enterprise attempted to cross the Galactic barrier. Scott then oversaw the repairs to the Enteprise's warp drive and informed him that the impulse drive had cracks in it. Scott and Ensign then oversaw salvaging materials form Delta Vega I to repair the warp drive. Following Mitchell's escape, Scotty found Kirk and Spock unconscious and informed them of Kelso's death by Mitchell. Scott was then ordered back to the Enteprise with Spock. ( | }}) Spock then accompanied Spock, Dr. McCoy, , Yeoman , Latimer, and aboard the shuttle as it did a survey Taurus II in Murasaki 312. However, the shuttle crashed and was severely damaged. Scott was able to use the phasers as a power source to get the shuttle off the ground with limited power. Scott was also able to electrify the hull to scare off the attackers. Scott and Rand were then able to get it off the ground. However, the shuttle had too much weight and Spock decided to throw himself and Latimer's body out to save their crew. Luckily they were rescued by Lieutenant Uhura. ( | | }}) At Deneva, Scott tried to disable the force field around the planet that was disabling the Enterprise's impulse drive. Scott and Chekov were then able to use Spock's solution to destroy the Blastoneuron parasites. ( }}) At Beta III, Scott informed Kirk that something on the planet was pulling the Enteprise down and took the engines offline. Scott tried everything to stop Landru's device from pulling the Enterprise down. At Chekov's suggestion, Scott was ordered to use the transporters to beam the device up to the Enterpirse. Scotty and Chekov were successful in their attempt and the Enterprise was freed. ( | | }}) Scott then worked with Chekov and his nephew Chris Scott to beam a tribble from the Enterprise to San Francisco. The experiment was successful. Scott then accompanied the landing party to Iota Geminorum IV to investigate the Klingon's items left there. Scotty then examined a Klingon bomb. However, Scott was asked by Chekov if the Tribble then sent his nephew would breed exponentially on Earth like on it's homeworld, but Scotty doubted it since it did not show signs of breeding. Scotty was unable to defuse it, but Uhura was able to disarm it by speaking Klingon. Following that, Scotty was then questioned by Kirk as to why he would transport a tribble in violation of quarantine protocols. Scott said he was trying to find Admiral 's prized beagle. Scotty was then ordered to go into engineering to observe the Tribbles' reaction to freezing temperatures. Scotty then increased the cold temperature, which stopped the tribbles breeding. Despite warning from Capt. Kirk and Adm. Pike, Scotty was then able to find Admiral Archer's beagle when it came to the transporter room. ( | }}) During the Enterprise's encounter with the , Scotty and Keenser reactivated the warp core and power to sickbay following the Gorn boarding the ship. Scotty also offered rather acerbic and sarcastic commentaries on the items Kirk and Spock scanned with their tricorders, particularly when the item in question was a medical tool or torturous Gorn weapon. ( }}) During the ship's mission to planet 892-IV (circa 2259), Scott took command of the vessel and earned a Special Commendation. (Star Trek App) When the Enterprise diverted from it's mission to Nibiru to do a survey of Phaedus IV and found Capt. alive, Scotty, Kirk, and Spock were locked out of the computer system by April using a sleeper program. Scott then tried to work on the program, which he has never seen before. Scott could that the program locked out everything from them. While Kirk and Spock retook the bridge, Scott, knowing that April was monitoring communications, worked with Keenser to take back computer control. Scotty was then able to "turn off" the Enterprise's warp core. Scott was able to restart the systems just before was about to board the ship. ( | }}) For the Nibiru mission, Scott had been scheduled to work on impulse engine modifications and upgrades. During that mission, Scott objected to parking the Enterprise under the oceans of Nibiru.(Star Trek App; ) Following rogue Starfleet/Section 31 agent 's attack on Admiral 's meeting, Scott examined the wreckage of the jumpship and found a Transwarp beaming device. Scott was shocked that his transwarp beaming formula had been confiscated by Starfleet and used by Harrison to escape to Qo'noS's Ketha Province. Scott then asked for a leave of absence when he refused to allow 72 experimental torpedoes aboard the Enterprise, especially without fixing the new warp core. Scott then left along with Keenser. Scott was then contacted by Kirk at a bar and was asked to investigate coordinates given by Harrison near Jupiter. At the coordinates, Scotty found Io Facility and inside it the awe-inspiring . Scott then sneaked aboard the Vengeance, just as Admiral Marcus was about to destroy the Enterprise, and Scott was able to deactivate it's weapon systems. Scotty then helped Kirk and Harrison, who was really Khan Noonien Singh, get aboard the Vengeance. When they got to bridge, Scott stunned Khan, but he and kirk were subdued by him. Scott, along Kirk and Adm. Marcus's daughter , were then beamed back to the Enterprise. As the Enterprise fell to Earth, Scott and Kirk made their way to the engine room to try and initiate the warp core. Scott was punched out by Kirk and Kirk went into their way where he was stricken with radiation poisoning. Scott then told Spock of this. However, Kirk was brought back when Dr. McCoy used Khan's blood on him. A year later, Scott attended the memorial service to the lives lost because of Khan's and Marcus's actions. Scotty, along with Keenser, resumed his duty as chief engineer of the Enterprise.( ) 2260s When Commander Spock was stricken with the Pon Farr and joined the Sasaud, Scotty watched as Captain Kirk and his landing party tried to help Spock on New Vulcan. However, Scott was unable to lock on and beam Spock up. Scott then objected to beaming up Spock and all the Sasaud Vulcans aboard the Enterprise. Scott then concurred with Chekov's and Marcus' that they could briefly recreate Vulcan with the transporters to cure them. The procedure was succesful and Spock and the Sasaud were cured. ( }}) After the Enterprise began its five-year mission, it responded to a distress call from the Klingon colony on Khitomer. Following the Enterprise s brief battle with Commander 's forces, Scott could see that the energy signatures matched the same weaponry used by the Vengeance during its attack on the Enterprise. Scott supported Spock's plan to rescue Kirk and the landing party from Qo'noS. As the Enterprise fought both the Klingon and Romulan fleets at Qo'noS, Scott tried to analyzed the weapon signatures of the ship to create a defense against them.( |}}) Scott then worked with his female counterpart Marjorie Scott to put both Enterprises back into their realities. Both Scotts were successful in returning to their realities. ( }}) Scott continued to serve aboard the Enterprise as its chief engineer. During negotiations with the Teenaxi, Scott beamed up Kirk and two Teenaxi's when the negotiations fell apart. Later after resupplying at Yorktown Station, Scott and the Enterprise then attempted to aid in rescuing her crew from Altamid in 2263, the Enterprise came under attack by Krall and his Swarm ships. At first Scotty and Keenser were able to give the Enterprise enough power to it's impulse make it back inside the Necro Cloud nebula. However, Krall's forces were to stop them from making their escape. Scott and the crew were then forced to abandon the Enterprise. Scott placed himself inside a advanced long-range torpedo as Manas and his Swarm drones attempted to capture him. Scott was able to pilot the torpedo through Krall's swarm and crash-land on Altamid.( }}) After his landing, Scott then met Jaylah, who saved him from the scavengers Zavanko,Fi'Ja, and Hider. Scott was then take to her "house", which was the that disappeared in 2164. Together, Scotty and Jaylah worked on the Franklin. Scott then found Kirk and Chekov and showed them the Franklin. When Chekov received a transmission from Dr. McCoy and Spock, Scott was able to transport them to the Franklin via it's antiquated transporter. He and Chekov then worked together to enhance the transporter to rescue the surviving crew from Krall's base.( }}) [[file:Scotty & Keenser on USS Franklin.jpg|thumb|right|Scott & Keenser jumpstarting the Franklin]]Despite his reservations, Scott, Keenser, Jaylah and the crew were able to jumpstart the Franklin to go after Krall's swarm. When they reached Yorktown Station, Scott then got an idea to use music to disrupt the Swarm's communication signal. Thus, he and Jaylah broadcast-ed the song " " over their coms and destroyed the swarm. After the Franklin forced Krall's remaining ships to collide with it, Scott then looked up Balthazar Edison's file, captain's log, and confirmed that he was Krall. Scott and Jaylah then assisted Commander Finnegan in shutting down the air vents before Krall could deploy the Abronath through Yorktown. After Krall's defeat, Scott attended Kirk's birthday party. There, he met up with Jaylah and gave her a letter of acceptance to Starfleet Academy with his recommendation.( }}) thumb|left|Scott during his lecture Scott then took a position at Starfleet Academy, where he taught cadets about safety protocols aboard the starships. However, Shev Akria questioned his competence. ( }}) Scott then became Chief Engineer of the in 2263.( |sub = Boldly Go}}) Appendices Starfleet service record Connections Appearances }} ;2258 * }} * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * }} ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * ** "Part 2" * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * }} ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ;2259 * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * }} * }} * }} * ** "Issue 3" ** "Issue 4" * * ** "Part1" ;2261 * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" ** "Part 4" * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ;2263 * }} * }} }} External link * category:humans category:scientists category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:starfleet chief engineers category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet engineers category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet second officers category:uSS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel category:2222 births Category:Humans (23rd century) Category:USS Endeavour (NCC-1805) personnel